Ace Up Your Sleeve
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: A massive hacking. A sexy highschool guy. A girl with a secret. When Peter, Ava, and Sam are thrown into a mess of secrets, geniuses, love, and lies, they don't know the beginning of what they've gotten into. One sided Ava/OC.
1. Ace Up Your Sleeve

Ace Up Your Sleeve

Chapter One

 **So I got this idea partially from an OC form I made for my friend (Katiejax117) and partially because I love (LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE) Asa Butterfield, partially because I wanted to do an "OC joins the team" fic but with a twist, and partially because I've never done a mystery.**

 **Oops. I've said too much.**

* * *

 _Mood Music: Something Big, Shawn Mendes_

 _"Something big, I feel it happening, out of my control, pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me, feel it in my bones like!"_

* * *

 _"Ace up your sleeve – a hidden advantage that other people don't know about."_

* * *

"I never thought I'd miss this place," Sam says while looking up at Midtown High. I was surprised he did.

"Me neither," I reply. A month ago, I'd given anything to get away from the bullies, homework, and horrible cafeteria food. But now, I was finding myself wanting that old life back. It would be better than S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, where I got my butt kicked by teammates and LMDs alike regularly. Not fun.

Ava pulled her arms around herself, shivering in the winter air. "Remind me why Fury wanted us here _early_?" she says, her teeth chattering.

"He said he wanted us to watch the students come in, and that we had to be alert at all times. And he said something about standing in freezing weather builds character. _As if._ " I explain. Ugh. Fury.

Ava sighs, and stares at Queens before us, the sun slowly rising, painting the sky with shades of pink, orange, and purple. I might've enjoyed it if I wasn't freezing my butt off.

"Hey, guys-" Sam starts, but Ava cuts him off, punching him in the shoulder of his fleecy winter coat.

"Shut up. I'm watching the sunrise."

"But I really think-"

"SHUT UP!" she growls. Sam shut up.

"Do you see it, Peter?" she asks me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so...but what's even more beautiful is the fact that Janitor Stan is opening the doors," I say, pointing to the open doors, which I saw Sam pointing to.

We sprint to the doors, closing them as not to let in more cold air when we got inside. I let out a breath of relief, a breath that I couldn't see in front of me, thank god.

A moment later, the buses started rolling in, unloading students. I recognized most of them, or at least had seen them in the school once before. However, there were some new faces. Those were the ones we had to watch out for.

Wisely heading to our lockers to avoid the flood of students, Ava pulled me aside at mine. "See anyone suspicious?"

"Ava, if our suspect is as smart as we think they are, and we know they're that smart, because who DIDN'T hear JJJ screaming about them, they would know how to avoid getting caught. So I wouldn't really keep an eye out for necessarily _suspicious_ people..." I trail off.

"Then what _would_ we be keeping an eye out for?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, people that are smart? Interested in technology? It takes a _genius_ to get past the Bank of New York's firewalls..."

"Could you?"

Her question catches me off guard, because why would I ever steal from a bank? But then I realize she's asking me if I _could_ , not if I would. She knows that. "No. Their firewall is too complicated. Even for me. Amadeus might be able to get past it, though. Or Tony Stark. But last time I checked, Tony Stark designed the software for them...and they're both superheroes... So that means there's pretty much an undercover genius at Midtown High. Not something I saw coming. Ever." The kids here are dumber than rocks. So to think there's a diamond among them... Wow.

"Yeah. How do they even know the hacker is here? I fell asleep halfway through the debriefing. I only got, like, two hours of sleep last night..." Ava says, yawning.

"I could tell," I remark. She looks...disheveled. More than usual.

"WHAT did you just say?" she growls.

"Nothing. And, to answer your question," I say hurriedly, changing the subject, "S.H.I.E.L.D managed to track the computer, but that thing had a TON of barricades and firewalls, and it took them two days to get through it. It tracked to Midtown, one of those laptops they issue to students at the beginning of the year. So it's a student's laptop, or a teacher using a student's laptop, but S.H.I.E.L.D has done research on all the Midtown teachers, none of them has the I.Q to even reprogram a phone... There could be an outside variable, someone who stole a student laptop to cover their tracks, but S.H.I.E.L.D's got that covered, or so they say. We're on the inside, investigating the students. And...maybe I shouldn't be saying all this without everyone coming in..." I glance at the students streaming into the hall where Ava and I are.

"Yeah. The bell should ring soon, we should go to class." Ava opens her locker and gets her things out for homeroom. Thank god for Coulson, we're all in the same classes.

"Wonder what Sam's doing," Ava wonders aloud. I glance at Sam's locker, a row down from ours. He's talking to some blonde. Wait, Sam talking to a blonde? What? He walks up to us with her. I raise an eye at her hair, which looks like she cut it herself.

"Guys, this is-"

The blonde cuts Sam off. "I can introduce myself, idiot. My name is Sadi. Are you Sam's friends?"

"Um, yeah..." Ava says. I can tell she's just surprised _Sam's_ gotten this girl, this pretty girl, to like him, or at least want to talk to him. She must be desperate.

"So, you going to homeroom?" Sadi asks cheerfully.

"Yeah. Mr. Sallis, you have him for homeroom?" Ava responds carefully.

Sadi brightens. "Yeah! And...between us girls..." She whispers something to Ava, who giggles. Yes, that's right. Giggles. Not kidding on this one.

Sam and I exchange a quizzical look. Neither of us has ever seen Ava giggle before, much less with another girl.

"Show me when you get in there," Ava says to Sadi. Sadi nods, grinning.

"What do you think she said to her?" Sam whispers to me.

I shrug. How am I supposed to know how girls work?

We follow the girls into homeroom. Coulson coming in again for us, I see the room is filled with new students, people I haven't seen before. He must have put all of the new students together for us. I say a silent thank you to Coulson before sliding into an empty desk beside Sam, and to my surprise, Harry.

"Hey, Pete! What's up? Why are you back?" Harry asks me.

"Our new private school closed down for renovations, and the students had to go to different schools until renovations were finished. I figured I'd come here and visit you and MJ," I say, grinning. I must say, I've gotten a lot better at lying. "Sam and Ava came back here too." Sam waves at Harry from his desk.

Harry smiles at him. Then his smile suddenly turns into a frown when someone walks in. I glance at this person. He's small. He's not short, he's just...petite, in a sense. He's actually fairly tall. I notice that most of the heads in the room turn to him. Including the girls.

"Mr. Penwood, you're late," Mr. Sallis says. Mr. Sallis is old and cranky, and likes to call people formalities. I've never liked him, but he does tend to doze off a lot and that allows us to talk freely. So that's a plus to having him as a teacher.

He slaps an envelope on the teacher's desk, and goes to sit in the back. The girls's heads follow him. Ugh, one of those guys. Having Danny around is enough, but now another one?

"Ace, this isn't an official absent note," Mr. Sallis says. Ace, I assume, blinks his long lashes. Mr. Sallis pokes around further in the envelope. "Ahh, there it is...thank you, Mr. Penwood." Mr. Sallis then settles into his chair, and begins snoring.

"Who's that?" Sam asks Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Ace Penwood. Stuck up, acts like he owns the place, and a girl magnet. Ugh, I can't _stand_ him."

"He's got a lot going for him," Ava says from next to Sam, staring at Ace. Sadi, sitting behind Ava, whistles.

"Talk about sexy..." she says. Okay, I do NOT need to hear this...

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbles.

"You're just jealous that all the girls like him instead of you," Sam says, laughing a bit.

Harry doesn't respond. I can imagine that's why. First Danny, now Ace. Well, it's only a matter of time before girls get tired with you, I guess.

"Is his name actually Ace?" Ava asks. "That's a weird name..."

"He says it's a nickname. But no one knows what his real name is. It's kind of suspicious," Harry says, narrowing his eyes.

"Suspicious? I don't know if that would qualify as suspicious. Lots of people have weird names. Like Topaz," Sadi says, pointing to a girl drawing on her notebook in the corner of the room.

"Still..." Harry responds. He really doesn't like this guy.

Ace walks up past our row of desks. I turn back to Harry, hoping he didn't notice me – all of us – staring. He's probably gotten used to it by now, if he's Midtown High's girls's new boy toy.

Surprisingly, he stops in front of Ava's desk. Ava raises an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"I like your eyes," he says, grinning, and walks out of the classroom. Ava sits there, stunned. Guess it's not every day you get a compliment, much less on your eyes, by a good looking guy.

Sadi laughs, grinning from ear to ear. "OH MY GOD! Do you realize what just happened? Ace Penwood, THE Ace Penwood, just COMPLIMENTED you! He even ignored RACHEL!" Rachel Patton had a reputation for being the hottest girl in school, and the fact that Ace had ignored her and went for Ava instead... What the HECK is WRONG with that boy?

"Whatever. He's probably just saying that..." Ava says, shrugging. Nope, she didn't brush it off. She's still affected.

"Girl, we HAVE to get you back in his sight again." Sadi dragged Ava by the wrist out of the classroom, Mr. Sallis oblivious and sleeping. God, Midtown needs better teachers.

"Follow?" I ask Sam. He shrugs, and pushes his chair in. We follow the girls, once again, out into the hall.

Ace is standing by his locker, getting a laptop bag out. Sadi pushes Ava into the hall, and she loses her balance – weirdly, I mean, she's the White Tiger, shouldn't she have balance? – and crashes into Ace, slamming them both into the lockers.

Sam snorts, and I slap him to keep him from laughing. I want to see how this plays out.

"OH MY GOD!" Ava yelps. "I'm so sorry, because my friend just kind of pushed me, and-"

Ace puts his hands on her shoulders, and rights her. He picks up his laptop bag, and slings it over his shoulder. "It's fine, I get it. Sadi, I see you back there."

Sadi peeks out from behind a corner, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Please stop trying to matchmake me, and let me get on with my life."

"Oh, come on, Ace, you like the poor girl, obviously-"

"NO, I don't. Please just let me go-" Ace is interrupted by Sadi, who pins him to the lockers in a surprising show of strength.

"NEVER! You need a girlfriend. Ava is perfect for you. Think about it! Ava and-" Ace growls, cutting Sadi off.

"Get OFF." Ace snarls, and pushes Sadi off of him. He storms down the hall, away from us.

Sadi sighs. "Well, that went horribly. Sorry, Ava..."

Ava shrugs. "It's fine. I'm not really interested in romance anyway." The bell rings. "Let's get our stuff," she says, and heads to her locker.

Sam looks at me, and I shrug, unsure of what to say. Who knows what's going on in Ava's head? Girls are complicated.

After sitting through four mind-numbing periods, lunch is finally here. Today's lunch special is...meatloaf. Yay. Honestly, I'm surprised Principal Coulson hasn't changed it to Tofu Loaf yet.

I sit down at my usual table, Ava and Sam already there. "Hey, Parker, Sadi's gonna be sitting with us. Her usual table isn't exactly...welcoming her."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, poking the rock-solid meatloaf with my fork.

"She usually sits with her friends, but now that Ace shunned her...everyone is. So I invited her here," Sam explains.

I don't mind, I feel kind of bad for Sadi. Ace seems like a jerk. His looks are probably the only thing getting him to popularity. "That's fine. She seems cool."

Sam's head turns as Sadi slams her tray down on our table. "Thanks for letting me sit with you, guys..."

"No problem," Sam responds, trying to pick apart his meatloaf, and failing.

"So, what are you-" Ava's interrupted by an alarm sounding throughout the school. Not the fire alarm, but a different one.

"Attention, students," Principal Coulson says over the PA system. "There has been a report of hackings all across New York City. This school is on lockdown until the city is up and running again or the hacker is caught. Please remain calm and go through your classes as usual, and if it still isn't afe to go out of lockdown, then you will stay after hours." The PA system crackles off.

Oh my god...after hours? From what we know, the hacker is brilliant. S.H.I.E.L.D might never catch them. Which means I might have to stay after hours at Midtown High.

 **Ehehehe...so, how'd you guys like it? And, also, check out my new forum, called Ultimate Idea, Character, and Prompt Generator! Please please please!**


	2. Force Someone's Hand

Ace Up Your Sleeve

Chapter Two

Ava's POV

 **Holy crap another update! I don't know what's gotten into me!**

* * *

 _Mood Music: Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens) – New Politics_

 _"_ _Everywhere I go,I'm higher than United, fly with me! Everybody knows! There's no sleep to Brooklyn, no sleep! We get high, we get by, yeah we roll with it! We been up, we been down, we got over it! Everywhere we go, we're the kings and the queens and we run this city!"_

* * *

 _"Force someone's hand – to make someone do something they don't want to do."_

* * *

Sam groans, and Peter facepalms. Sadi just shrugs, and resumes trying to break open her meatloaf.

"After hours? With _these kids_? I mean, no offense to you, Sadi, you're pretty cool, but the rest of them? No thank you," Sam says.

"I take no offense, and I completely agree. Midtown highschoolers are shallow and dumb, and I've learned that in just a few weeks of being here. But in all honesty, I've never stayed after school hours. It'll be interesting," Sadi says.

"Interesting? More like torture..." Sam mutters.

"I've gotta agree with Sam. Besides, don't you just want to go home?" I ask.

Sadi looks away from me, and I can tell I've hit a nerve. Oh... "Home isn't much better than school."

"Oh. Um, oh..." I stammer, not really sure what to say to that. I mean, we all have rough home lives in some way, but it's another thing to bring it up accidentally, it's just so _awkward._ "So," I say, eager to change the subject, "do you think the teachers are actually going to have class?"

"Dunno," Sadi replies carefully. She looks down, and we don't say anything.

The bell rings, and I head to class, wondering what Sadi meant.

When I get to History, I don't see a teacher. Rumors quickly spread, the most prominent one being the teachers barricaded themselves in the teacher's lounge. Isn't their JOB to teach?

However, I do see Ace and a crowd of popular girls. Dang, that guy just seems to be everywhere. I...I'm not really sure how I feel about that.

"Ace!" a girl I recognize as a popular person, on the volleyball team, I think, Bridget, says, "you sure you don't want to go out to a movie with me?"

Ace shakes his head, staring at his laptop. "Sorry. Can't. Busy," he says, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"You're always busy..." a resident prep mutters. I recognize her as Isobel.

"Watcha doin', Ace?" Rebekah, another popular girl, asks.

"Becoming a millionaire," he says sarcastically.

"Cool!" she squeals.

Ace sighs. I notice Sadi, who just walked in, turn her eyes to Ace and the crowd around him. "HEY HEY HEY!" she snaps. "Give the poor boy some space! He's not interested in romance right now, and if he ever is, I will notify you! But for now, the best way to get on his good side is to not be on any side of him! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

The girls glare and mutter things at Sadi, but for the most part, they dissipate. Ace glances up at Sadi. "Um, thanks," he says.

"Don't mention it," Sadi says with a grin. "And, um, I'm sorry...for earlier today...I was being kind of pushy...will you forgive me? So I can have my social status back?"

Ace is still fixated on his laptop. God, it's like he's attached to that thing. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Sadi does an arm pump. "Yes! So, thanks, and bye! Oh, and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Whatever," he repeats, not looking up.

"So, why do you keep turning down pretty girls? Aren't guys supposed to be like, sex crazy at this age?" Sadi's grin doesn't falter, neither does her voice.

I snort. Poor girl doesn't know the half of it, from Bryce to Flash to Colby to all the guys I've seen mistreat girls. The guys avoid eye contact, the girls glaring at them.

A blush spreads across Ace's face, "NO. Just...just...no...I'm not like _that_...I dunno, I guess I'm just..."

"Busy?" Isobel says sarcastically from across the room.

"Yeah. That." he says absentmindedly.

" _Sure_ you are. Ace, you have your pick of girls, very very pretty girls, like me, so why don't you go out with any of them?" Isobel asks, her arms crossed.

"Look, I don't even _know_ you, okay?" he says, staring at Isobel. "I just met you a few weeks ago when I started going here. You've shown no attractive qualities except for your looks, and you've only been attracted to me because of my looks. Which I can understand, but that's not the point. The point is I don't want to go out with any of you because I don't know any of you, and I'm not the type to believe in love at first sight. So if you want me, get to know me, and think of my personality. If you only like me for my stunning looks, then get the heck out of here." After that little speech, he went back to typing, as if nothing happened. Stuck up brat.

Isobel looks stunned for a moment, but she recovers quickly. "Well, how are you supposed to get to know people if you won't go out with them?"

"If I like what I see here. I'm very observant, you know." I raise an eyebrow at that, as he's still on his laptop.

She walks over to Ace, slams his laptop closed, and pulls him into a kiss. His ice blue eyes are wide, wider than they usually are. I can't really help but just think how sweet that is. I have to say I agree with Sadi, he really does need a girlfriend. She leans away from him. "How's that for love at first sight?"

"Not too bad," Ace says, his eyes wide and the blush still there.

"Go out with me?"

"I'll think about it." Isobel walks over to her desk, and starts talking to her friend.

From what I've seen, that's the most reaction that anyone has gotten out of him. That was a smart move for Isobel, but not for Ace...poor boy, girls are going to try to make out with him all the time now. If I were him, I'd go out with Isobel and save my face. Literally. But hey, that's just me.

I wonder if that was his first kiss. Probably not, he's a senior, no matter how young he looks. He looks Sam's age, maybe younger, yet he's a senior, not a sophomore or freshman, even. I still would be surprised, I mean, people with those kinds of looks don't go unnoticed.

I look away from him, and at myself. When was my first kiss? Oh, that's right, I've never had one. Overprotective dad, which was kind of ironic, as he trusted me with the amulet but not for even a minute alone with a boy. And then after...everything, I still haven't kissed anyone yet, with S.H.I.E.L.D training and school and everything going on in my life. And the fact that I'm, well, me. I'm not Rebekah or Bridget and nowhere near Isobel. I'm A+ Ayala, goody two shoes who thinks she's better than every boy. Which I am, but that doesn't mean I'm closed off, or stuck up or whatever, like Ace.

...does it?

I blink. Normally I would focus or work on the lesson, if my thoughts drifted to places like that, but we have no teachers, as our teachers are little more than incompetent potatoes who regurgitate words from some crappy website. So I look to Peter and Sam, who are giggling and whispering like eight year old girls. Which they totally are. Well, I guess I can't talk too much, I was doing the same before, but I had the sense not to gossip, even if that's what pretty much all the class is doing.

Why did no one leave the room? I mean, we're talking about the students of Midtown High. With the exception of a few, most students are underdeveloped chimpanzees that go wild at the sight of a turned back.

Yet here most of them are, gossiping and giggling to their friends, pointing at the popular kids, mostly Ace and Isobel. Kids are shallow, shallow, shallow these days. God, I sound like I'm sixty. I sound like Wise Old Ava. Yet another affectionate nickname from Sam. I used to like it, as he was pretty much acknowledging I was the only sensible one on the team, with the exception of Luke, maybe, but now...am I really as snobby as they say I am?

Sadi sits herself on my desk, and turns my head towards Ace. He's more engaged in his laptop than ever, pounding away furiously at keys. "Look at him, the poor boy, he's obviously in love, but he can't bring himself to recognize it. Poor thing. Should I help him?" she asks me.

"Well...he's pretty clear about people staying out of his love life..." Sadi doesn't seem to hear me, as she nods rapidly and jumps off my desk.

"You're right, I should help him. It's my duty as a human being to help my fellow human beings, especially with their emotions. Thanks, Ava." I sigh. Sadi seems like a nice person, but...misguided. At times.

I guess I have no choice but to watch painfully and cringe when he screams at her. I'll try to help her, but he probably won't listen to me... "Soooo, Acie, you gonna say yes or what?" she asks, sitting on the portion of the desk not occupied by Ace or the laptop.

"Yes to what?"

"You KNOW what. Isobel. Asking you out. And consequently giving you your first kiss. And don't you try to tell me that wasn't your first, because I saw the look on your face, my lovesick puppy."

" _What_?"

"Don't deny it. Just say yes, it'll make you happy, something you need to work on, because you are very grumpy today. And yesterday. And ever since you've been here."

"I'm not grumpy," he protests. "I just don't like people."

"Well, get used to it, because you are a people! Well, I'm not really sure what you are... But that's besides the point. Just say yes to her."

"I'm busy."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sadi yells, startling me. "These poor girls have been trying to tell you, Isobel has been trying to tell you, I'VE been trying to tell you, YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY BUSY! You might THINK you are, but in reality, your subconscious is making you think that, because for whatever reason, you're afraid of getting hurt. You're closing yourself off, not allowing yourself to close to anyone, just because you don't want to get dumped! And believe me, you won't, because you are pretty sexy. So lighten up a bit, and just have some FUN for once! Get off that laptop, and face the world around you!"

For a split second, so quick I'm not sure if it was even there, I see cold fury in his ice eyes. But then it's just hurt, pained hurt. "It's hard to forget the past." Past? What? Something happened to him in the past? I'm wondering, even though I probably shouldn't be, but still...when someone says something like that, it's hard not to wonder.

He pushes down on the laptop, and packs it away. "I'm leaving. Sadi, for the last time, just stay out of my life. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"HURT me?" Sadi protests. "Is that a threat? You know, you can get expelled for-"

"The school has no authority over me. I do what I want."

I raise my eyebrows at this. He has to have legal guardians, parents, something. Someone has to have authority over him, he's a minor, even though he's a senior. Grade doesn't matter, age does. At least in the eyes of the law.

"Suure, you just keep thinking that."

"I don't answer to anybody." And with that, he walks out the door, a gaggle of girls getting up and following him. My god.

For some reason, my feet decide they have a mind of their own, and move me to the door, following Ace and the Ace Fangirls (reminds me of Bond Girls). I see they're closing in on him, and I know I have to do something to help. Aha, Janitor Stan's unlocked closet!

I run ahead of the crowd, blending in with the Ace Fangirls, and slip into the closet. When Ace reaches the closet, I pull his wrist, yanking him into the closet, and locking the door behind us. Wow, I just realized that sounds like something out of a teen movie...

Ace turns to see who pulled him into a janitor's closet, and he does a double take when he realizes it's me. "Wait, _you_? The girl with the brown eyes?"

I roll said brown eyes. "Yes. And my name is Ava." I glance at the door, girls banging on it. "I figured you wanted some alone time."

"You're right, but alone time means _alone_ , not with another person."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to think of a plan."

"You could have shoved me into there, and locked me inside from the outside. I wouldn't have minded that."

I squeeze my eyes shut. God, did he just _outsmart_ me? Well, not really outsmarted, just...thought of something better. Huh.

"You'll just have to deal with me. Haven't you ever heard of spontaneity?"

"I analyze all possible outcomes and decide which ones would bring me the most benefits in a matter of seconds. It's a gift."

I resist the urge to facepalm. Great. A genius. A diamond in the rough. "Well, not everybody's a genius. Speaking of geniuses, why _did_ you turn down Isobel? She's beautiful, and that's coming from another girl."

"Didn't I already explain this?"

"No. You're a good actor, though. I'll give you that." I pray he's acting.

He raises his eyebrows. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You weren't hurt by what Sadi said, you were angry at her. Furious, even. I saw it."

He bites his lip, sighing. "I slipped for a moment. But yes, I was angry."

"Why?"

"Why did you and your boyfriends suddenly come here?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Did I?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes, you did. And I would like some answers."

"About what?"

" _You._ According to students here, Sadi, Harry, all them, you just showed up here one day, and acted like you owned the school. Who _are_ you, Ace?"

"I'm me. My name is Asa Rhys Penwood-Augustine, and I govern myself and only myself. And my goldfish."

"Asa?"

"Yes. I go by Ace, though."

"Why?"

He smirks. "You're just full of questions, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Can I trust you? You tell no one. Not even your boyfriends. Not S.H.I.E.L.D. No one."

My heart races. "S.H.I.E.L.D? What?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know what S.H.I.E.L.D is, who works for it. I know you're White Tiger. I can keep a secret, you know."

"How do you know?"

"That's one secret I'd like to keep."

"Well...fine. You keep my secrets, I'll keep yours. I swear."

He holds up his hand. "Pinky promise?"

I smile. "Pinky promise."

I feel utterly ridiculous doing this, yet it makes me happy. Funny how those sorts of things are. "Now what's this secret?"

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, well, let's start at the beginning. The beginning of me."

 **Yes. I'm mean and I'm going to cut off here. So, Acie has a few love interests...who to pair him with, who to pair him with...eheheee...**


End file.
